I lived in the darkness until I met you
by daianapotter
Summary: "I finally found you, Mi-chan" I didn't know that these five words could change my life  so drastically.. And all because of that necklace that came to my hand without knowing why.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi ¬ ¬ because if I did I would have done that Tama had to be shirtless at least three times per chapter and naked at least once, also by chapter, Miaka would not have to be a virgin and had been lying two take long before ¬ ¬ 18 as you can see I'm not xD Yuu Watase so if these scenes annoy or offend you, please do not read this fic ^ ^

**Clarification 2:** I have no idea how well the cards are released. So I have described more or less how I remember that they do on TV when I have seen zapping. But do not rely much on me in that aspect.

**Chapter 1: The day my life changed**

It was a beautiful day in mid-March when the life of a young brunette - whose hair was placed in two buns on each side, who had golden eyes, was sleeping on the playtime in the shade of a tree; forever changed. Suddenly, voices reached the ears of the girl which made open her eyes and turn her attention to the place where the voices came from several yards away from it.

"Sanosuke, say ahhhhhhhhhh" ordered a girl smiling at her boyfriend while the spoon filled with the food that they had on their plate, was near the mouth of the boy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" the young man obeyed as she indicated.

The girl could not help but close her eyes while releasing a sigh and turned around with her back to the two lovebirds. Not that she hated those kind of scenes, but simply that it gave her a bit of envy. Everytime she saw a couple in love attitude felt like something inside her was sad, like if she had lost something. Sighing and stretching her arms before laying them against the grass said, "I wish I had a boyfriend."

A few minutes later after she said these words, a jet black pendant with a stone the same color and exquisitely engraved with ancient letters landed on the fingers of the young sleeper.

Suddenly, a girl with dark blonde short hair in a boyish style, pounced on Miaka making the said girl. Startled, she woke as the pounce made her touch her chest, unconsciously, the pendant.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Yui-chan. Don't give me these scares" she angrily rebuked her.

"Sorry, Miaka. I couldn't stop myself, you looked so tender I couldn't resist the temptation, "the girl tried to excuse herself as she laughed slightly. She stopped when she saw that Miaka was hiding something in her hand. "Miaka, what are you hiding in there?" the blond girl asked out of curiosity.

"Hiding where Yu-?" asked the young woman staring at the girl until she suddenly felt the object in her hand and couldn't finish the question. She stared transfixed for a few seconds at strange pendant, seconds that hadn't gone unnoticed by her companion, so she decided to get her attention.

"Miaka" Yui said as she touched the shoulder of her friend.

"Huh?" Was the reply she received from the brunette when she lost her concentration.

"You were in trance" she told Miaka concerned.

"Yes? I don't know ... I just got the feeling of having seen this pendant before" said the student with honesty.

"How is that you feel it? Didn't you buy it?" Asked her friend "You didn't steal it, right?" Yui asked again but this time with a false tone of horror.

"NO" replied the distraught girl "It's a pendant that I just found… I think. Because I didn't know I had it. When I fell asleep I didn't have it. So I really don't know how it came to me" the girl explained with insecurity.

"Well, just let's drop the subject. I came to tell you that Fuu, Yumi and I have decided to go to the home of a gipsy" she told her very happy.

"A house of a fortune teller? Why?" Miaka asked a little lost.

"For what is going to happen, dummy? To read out the future, duh" she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that Yui-chan" she replied this a little bothered "it's just that it's strange, that you want to do these kind of things. For you, this is nothing more than pure quackery, superstition, and a blatant way of getting the money of the people" she said wisely.

"Well, yes" recognized the blonde "but we're just going to try just to change the routine" she tried to excuse herself "if it's a real fortune teller it could help you with your mysterious necklace, but as all of them are big bluffers we are just going to hear a supposed story of our past lives" while commenting jokingly she folded her arms and leadned against one of the trees near her.

"Maybe it's going to say that this pendant is actually mine and that It belonged to me in another life and why it came back to me" this time it was the turn of the brunette to tease.

"Sure" said her friend.

Moments later they listened as the bell announced the hour of return to class. Giving two long sighs, the young girls began their walk to their classes, while Miaka placed the pendant around her neck on while walking.

After a boring morning of study...

" Finally" Miaka said while stretching her arms as the bell rang.

"Ready to hear a pack of lies" Yui asked her best friend.

"Yui-chan, you don't have to come if you don't want to" her friend recalled her.

"Don't worry, Miaka. There is nothing better to do" the girl replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

The brunette decided to go meet with her two other friends and take the road to the business of guessing.

On the way to the fortune teller...

"Miaka-chan!" Fuu said trying to grab the attention of the young - What are you going to ask you to guess when you see the fortune teller?" Asked curiously.

"Well ..." started saying completely blushed "I'll ask about ..."

In the fortune tellers shop, the woman saw Miaka pass the entrance of her tent and immediately went to address her before the girl could finish speaking.

"I was expecting you little girl" said a calm voice and very young. She wore a red shirt and blue pants with blonde and had green eyes. At first glance someone wouldn't think that she was a teller.

The group of girls screamed, scared and startled.

"Please don't be so shocking" the woman accused them.

"Well then do not scare us like that" snapped Fuu.

"Sorry then" the teller apologized, all the distance looking at Miaka "Come dear. We have important things to talk about"

Having said this, the woman took the arm of a gaping Miaka and led her inside the store before the awestruck looks of her friends. The shop was rather small but spacious enough to move around without bumping into anything. In the business she had all kinds of tarot cards, stones of all kinds, crystal balls of all sizes, dream catchers, and much more. But despite having so much was a truly warm and welcoming place.

Once in front of her desk (in which could be seen with the tarot cards, crystal ball and other requirements to practice) invited the girl to sit in the chair opposite.

"Sit down, little one" the wise woman ordered gently.

"This is… how much we will charge for the consultation? - Miaka asked a little nervous while doing what the woman had said.

When she saw that the girl sat down she did the same. "This specific case will be free. It is a very special case" said the clairvoyant with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Our case is special?" Miaka asked confused.

"Our case? No. YOUR case my dear" remarked the women making the girls all look at each other several times, now confused more than ever "That pendant worn around your neck has a devastating spiritual power. However, it's asleep, but once the power is awaken it will take everything that comes across of it" the women continued explaining.

Miaka's heart was beating so fast but she didn't knew why.

"I'll see what the future holds for you by reading the cards" said the woman before beginning to shuffle some cards that were near her. Soon after, she put them in front of Miaka and asked her to cut the deck into three parts. Once she did, the woman gathered the three parts in a different way. Seconds later, she began to arrange the cards in rows of fives until she had no more cards in her hand. The atmosphere remained tense all the time, they waited until the woman suddenly spoke with an excitement of a 6 year old on Christmass Day.

"This is the most impressive shot I've ever done and I'm sure I'll never do it again. Your life is not yours, little one."

"How my life is not mine?" Perplexed the brunette interrupted "If it is not mine then whose is it?" Miaka asked a little annoyed.

"What I meant was that your life is a lie" she said. But seeing that young woman was more confused than before she still went on "this life you are living should not have happened if that man" pointed to a letter containing the figure of a man "had not gotten in your way. If it hadn't happened then right now you would be in the arms of your lover" to these last words Miaka couldn't stop the blushing, the girls making non-stop whistling for her attitude.

"A lover, Miaka. This is getting interesting" her best friend winked at her.

"Stop that now, Yui-chan" the young girl admonished her, red as a tomato.

"Stop playing around now, this is serious" the wise woman rebuked them. Yui just rolled her eyes "This pendant in your neck is the key to everything. That necklace will take you to "him" – she went on again.

"But who is he?" once again, Miaka interrupted.

"Your lover, of course" the woman replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "Your life will change dramatically just before your next birthday. When that day come you'll know the whole truth. However, that man; the one at fault that made you live this life that you didn't have to, will also seek all means to prevent you meet with "him" The pendant that you have in your possession is the key. That pendant you got today, and do not denied me because I felt the presence this afternoon…" the clairvoyant said while staring straight at Miaka making her blush furiously again "is the key. This pendant is yours with what it contains."

"What does contain?" questioned the girl a little concerned.

"I do not know little one" she confessed sighing "The only thing I can say is that this stone contains an incredible power and that it has come to your hands because you own it. Today before the end of the day your life will never be what it was.

"And what's does that card that you have been unconsciously touching this while have to show?" Miaka asked innocently.

The woman sighed again. She had discovered her. She could also lie and say that it was only her imagination… but since she was found out that she had the gift of divination she swear to always tell the truth, for better or worse.

"This card represents the "devil." Chances are that the stone is bearing the Lord of Darkness" the woman confessed slowly, as if every word cost her to say it.

"What! You've got to be joking" The student, shocked, yelled while she rose from her seat.

"I'm not sure if dwells within in the collar. What I do know is, that it has an incredible mystical power that is sealed and it's waiting to be released and it came to you because in some way, this pendant belongs to you. Thus, even if you want to get rid of it you will not succeed. This pendant is part of you" commented the clairvoyant very calmly.

"Enough of these lies" Yui suddenly said as she took Miaka's arm and pulled her out of the local "Girls let's go" she told them completely mad. Her friends did not dare to replied Word and just followed.

"Wait a..." she tried to stop them by raising her hand so they wouldn't go, but it was too late. She then fell into her chair exhausted, and sighing she said to herself "If that man had not stepped in the way of you two at this time you wouldn't be here" she pronounced these words as she looked intently at three cards. A man, another letter that was representing the devil and, finally, a little smiling angel.

In the street...

"Yui-chan pleases just stop" pleaded Miaka "You're hurting me"

The young girl let go the arm of her best friend "Sorry, it's just that so much nonsense made me angry"

"I believe you, Yui-chan, you don't have to swear it" the brunette replied while rubbing her arm.

"Well, what do we do now?" Fuu asked this time.

"Why don't we go eat something and forget what happened there?" proposed the blonde.

"Food?" Miaka said enthusiastically while clapping and jumping "Let's go! Let's go!" She shouted seconds before starting to run to the nearest McDonalds.

"Wait for us, Miaka!" shouted her friends as they followed their, crazy food-obesessed friend.

Between laughs and jokes, the girls spent all afternoon trying to forget the practical joke of the "clairvoyant". Who in their right mind would believe the "devil" could live in this small pendant?

~Miaka's home~

"Mother, I'm home"said the young girl, a little nervous because her mother hated her to come home late, it was just a little after 11 pm.

Receiving no response from her mother the girl decided to go to the kitchen and see what was in the fridge. When she found herself in front of it there was a note with a magnet on top of it. She took it off and began to read:

"Miaka:

Soichiro and I have decided to go eat out. We'll be late. You have food in the refrigerator. You just need to heat it up.

Pd: Keisuke is Tetsuya's house and won't return until Monday"

"Alright!" she cheered, the situation with her mother she just avoided!

Happy with this news, she proceeded to get more containers from the refrigerator. Then went to the microwave and heated for several minutes before sitting at the table and eat a task that didn't took more than a minute. Then, she went to her room so she could take a bath. That particular day had been exhausting and there was nothing better than a good bath before bedtime to relax.

In Miaka's room...

The girl's room was quite spacious. Inside she had a double bed with a small bedside table, near the bed was the door to the bathroom. On the right side of the entrance door leading to the bedroom was a large closet and the left side of the bed was a large table that she used to do homework and study.

"Puff" she exclaimed a little angry "Already 11:30 and nothing that the fortune teller said has happened. And I thought that my life would become a little more exciting, what a disappointment. It's my fault for believing that woman" the girl complained a little sad "Unfortunately, Yui-chan is right again, the clairvoyant doesn't exist. They are nothing but a fraud. I'm going to bath"said still angry then, she took off her pendant and left it hanging on her nightstand while she went to the bathroom.

Once there, she opened the tap water in the tub to warm it up as she began to undress. When the water was at the temperature she wanted she got in, she wanted to relax a little by what happened that evening. She wanted to forget all this nonsense of having a "lover" and that the pendant belonged to her. However, a part of her truly longed for everything that the women said was true "Dumb!, dumb!, dumb!" she repeated to herself over and over again as she placed her hands on the wall and leaned on forward. "The worst thing is that a part of me really wishes that that could happen. And what's worse is that I don't know why I wish so much that that come true" giving the matter lost the young girl continue bathing; perhaps that way she could get that dumb pendant out of her head.

**In the room of the girl while she was bathing...**

A few seconds after midnight, black smoke start coming out from the pendant. Suddenly, the smoke began to take shape, until it could be distinguish as an incredibly handsome young man with long black amber hair and emerald green eyes that promise unforgettable nights of passion. His body, of tanned skin, that seemed to have been carved by the angels, his shoulders were broad and strong emphasizing its dangers, his arms made to hug the loved one and his hands that invited to sin. His legs were strong and fibrous faster than the best predator on the face of the Earth. The man, who was breathing through every pore of his virility body, also radiated a great spiritual power that only a fortunate few were able to feel.

The pendant was no longer in the nightstand, but on the powerful young man's neck. He was confused and disoriented, not knowing where he was; also at that time was completely naked. He could hear the sound of water as he realized that he was not alone in this strange place. Suddenly, the noise stopped so he decided to hide and see who was the person who was in the other room.

A few minutes later left, Miaka left the bathroom covered only with a small towel that revealed her shapely white legs, on her left hand was a smaller towel with which she was draying her hair with. She walked in to her room, straight towards the table searching the pendant, but it wasn't.

"Where-?" but she couldn't finish her question when she felt two powerful arms clasped around her and a hard chest pressed against her back. It was then when she heard the most sensual and seductive voice that she never thought she could hear:

"I finally found you, Mi-chan" was all she needed to feel suddenly a kind of heat that she had never experienced before while she completely forgot how to hold the towel.

Author's Notes: Ok folks here ends the first chapter of my new fic ^ ^ that, as always, I hope you like it ^ ^ I want to thank DV Shakka riku and helped me to make the fic ^ ^ Now as programming I have to do Chapter 4 of "You are the only one." Also finish correcting a one shot lemon for friends and I'll start one that I have planned to do in Darien and Serena (which, like YATO, Darien is bad from the start.) rewiew plz ^ ^

Note 2: I want thank "Chugui Bear" for the translation :D!


End file.
